Anonimousity
by Beauty-Heya
Summary: When Brittany's Twin goes missing and all hell breaks lose what does that mean for her relationship with her best friend Santana. Will it drive a wedge in between them or will it make them realize their true feelings toward one another?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfiction and I am kinda new at all this. I hope you enjoy this story. I started writing and it ended up being a brittana fanfiction so let me know what you think and please feel free to review and give me feed back :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

He was following me. It's the third time this week that he's followed me after practice. It's dark out, the street is empty and everybody is asleep. I'm cold and I made it home safely, but his van creeps closer by the minute and I'm afraid that I might not make it home tonight.

"_Brittany, come down here please_" Susan Pierce yelled up to her daughter, who was getting ready for school. "_Yeah mom?"_ she answered as she walked downstairs wearing blue jeans, her favourite gray sweater from roots and her converse and her long blond hair flowing down her shoulders. Everybody had been a little on edge lately since the disappearance of Brittany's twin sister Ashley. She was walking home from her swim practice. _"I asked you to feed that cat ten minutes ago. I swear I don't even know why we have him. You and you sister insisted on getting him but you don't even pay much attention to him!" _'That's because he smokes and drinks so I've been giving him the silent treatment.' Brittany thought to herself. "_I'm going to do it now, jeez_" she said with a role of her eyes. Ever since Ashley went missing Brittany's had to do everything around the house, because her mom was too depressed and devastated to do any house work. "_Ok. Do you want me to drive you to school?"_ Mrs Pierce asked. "_No, I'm just going to walk_." Her mother was hesitant to answer, because that's how she lost her other daughter. " _Are you sure?"_ she asked unsteadily, "_I don't think that's a good idea". "Relax mom, I'm not going to get kidnapped, It's daylight"_ After seeing the look on her mom's face she gave her an apologetic look, "_sorry_" she said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she left her mother alone in the kitchen.

Her walk to school lasted about fifteen minutes. Even though she didn't want to admit it she was afraid to walk alone, but she didn't need a ride from her mom. She wanted to prove to everybody that she could be independent. She was tired of always being pushed second to her "perfect" sister. 'Maybe she had what was coming to her' she thought. "_Brittany!"_ she was cut out of her thoughts by her best friend Santana's voice. "_Hey, sorry what did you say?"_

_"I asked you what class you had first. Are you alright? You seem a bit distant."_ she asked concerned.

"_No, I'm okay. And I have English. How about you_?" she asked.

"_Art. My teacher hates me and I don't even know why_."

"_Don't worry about it, he's just jealous of your talent because he doesn't have any._" Brittany said with a wink. "_Thanks, I'll see ya next class_." They walked away in different directions of the hallway.

There was a shadow behind Brittany as she walked into her English class. She looked back, but no one was there. She brushed it off and sat down in the second row. She felt a vibration on her leg and slid her phone out of her front pocket. One new text message. As she was about to open it, the teacher walked in and she slammed her phone in her desk. The class ended and Brittany went to her locker and grabbed her French books. She reached for her phone and froze as she saw the picture. "_Hey, are you okay?_ " Santana asked as she walked up beside her best friend. "_You look like you just saw a ghost."_ She continued. Brittany's face was white as snow and she couldn't move. She just saw a picture of her sister tied up, with a dirty rag in her mouth. She was either knocked unconscious or ... dead!

Brittany read the text message that corresponded to the attachment and read: If you don't be careful you might just be next. You did always want everything your sister had, including your "friend"- Anonymous. 'What am I going to do?' she thought to herself. Well the answer was simple, she was going to tell the police. "Everything's fine, just my mom texting me." Lie! Why couldn't she tell her? She's her best friend. She's supposed to be able to tell her everything, but she just couldn't muster up the courage to tell her. Was she protecting her? If so, then from what exactly?

The school day had come to an end. As Brittany was walking home she heard a few weird noises. She looked over her shoulder and saw her neighbour's trash bin move. She was aware that it was probably just a cat or something but she had been way to jumpy and on high alert lately so she started to speed up her pace and fumbled for her keys. She reached her door and threw herself in, while locking the door behind her. _"Mom, are you home?"_, no answer. Brittany walked into the kitchen, the living room, her basement, her mom's bedroom but the older blond was nowhere to be seen. Brittany found this odd. Her mom was an accountant who worked from home. Why wasn't she there? She was starting to panic She called her mom's cell phone, but there was no answer. Ding! Dong! The sound of the doorbell brought her back to reality. She looked through the peep hole in her front door. She was tall enough so she didn't have to stretch to look and she saw a man with drown wavy hair in a police uniform. He was handsome, a bit younger than her mom. He was cute she thought but not her type. She steadied herself and slowly began to open the door. "_Yes officer?"_

"_Hi, are you Brittany Pierce?_" he asked her in a tone that frightened her.

"_Yes_" she croaked. Her reply was less than a whisper.

"_May I come in?"_ he asked. She was hesitant to oblige, because she was worried he might not be a real cop. As she peered around him she saw his police car and cooperated. She poured him a cup of tea as they sat across from each other, each with grim faces. Neither knowing how to start. The police officer, who's name tag read 'Officer Montgomery' cleared his through and said, "_I came here specifically to deliver some rather un cheerful news_." Brittany looked up at him in anticipation. He started off slowly. "_It's about your mother_." There it was. It was like a rock had just hit her in the chest. She couldn't breathe. "_What happened to her? Is she okay?"_ she already knew the answer to that, but she still wondered, did she kill herself, did the man who took her sister take her mother too? Did he take the two most important people in her life, so that she would be sad and alone forever?

"_She's okay... but she's in the hospital. She had an anxiety attack Your neighbour across the street had an appointment with her. She walked in and found your mother gasping for air in the fetal position, so she called 9-11. And thank goodness she did."_ he told her in a calm and reassuring voice.

"_Can I see her?"_

"_Of course. Come with me, I'll drive you there and escort you back home."_

_"Thank you"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I realize I haven't uploaded for a while. I lost my notes for this story and they are still missing but I wrote a new chapter. If I don't find my notes this will be the last chapter. If I find them I will continue to write.**

**CHAPTER 2**

They pulled into the hospital parking lot. It was dark out and there were only five cars plus the police car they were driving in. This setting brought back bad memories. The last time she has been to this hospital was when her dad had been here. He had been in this hospital so often it felt like he lived here. He was a heart surgeon so Brittany, Ashley and their mom were alone most nights for dinner because David Pierce was always so busy with work.

While driving home one night, too much work and sleep deprivation lead him to unfocused his eyes on the road. He drove into the middle of the road while falling asleep at the wheel, and an eighteen wheeler came head on. The front of Mr. Pierce's car was flattened. He broke his legs and he was announced dead at the scene of the accident. The girls were devastated for months. Mrs. Pierce couldn't get her daughters to eat and the amount of work kept her stress levels to the most. She ended up going into a temporary depression for 2 months and with the proper medication and support from her daughters managed to recover and start working part time again. Brittany and Ashley learned to be independent but Ashley always looked after her younger sister of 15 minutes. The two girls had to plan the funeral because their mother was incapable of doing so. It was hard on them but they were always a family and this wasn't going to tear them apart. When Brittany couldn't talk to her sister about her mom or any of her other problems she would turn to Santana and they would talk for hours at night. Santana would just hold Brittany tight in her arms and listen. She would comfort her when she needed to cry and would make her laugh when the right moment came.

Brittany opened the hospital door and felt a draft as she stepped in, Officer Montgomery just a foot away from her. As they approached the front desk they asked for Susan Pierce. She was on the second floor, room 238. Brittany walked in and saw her mom asleep. She looked so peaceful, like it was the most sleep she had gotten in the past week since Ashley went missing. Brittany looked to the far side of her mother's bed. On the window ledge she noticed a large bouquet of flowers and a get better bear. There was a little tag attached to the flowers. Brittany grabbed it and read: What if what happened to your mom was planned? Do you want your mother to end up like daddy and Ashley? I don't think so. Don't tell anyone or she will and you'll be next - Sleep tight xxx

Brittany's heart dropped. She could feel her lungs starting to burn and the tears well in her eyes. She reached for her eyes to wipe the tears away, but they just kept falling. She could feel herself starting to crumble and sooner than she thought, she was on the floor. Officer Montgomery ran over to her and cradled her in his arms, unaware of the note and thought the sight of her mother in the hospital was causing the 16-year-old so much pain. "Can you please drive me somewhere?" she asked him between sobs. "Of course. Where would you like me to take you?" he asked.  
"To my friend, Santana's.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That night Leslie stayed at her friend Santana's house. She cried herself to sleep. Santana held an arm protectively around her friend. She couldn't imagine this happening to her family. She knew she couldn't ask Leslie anything in her state, but she would ask eventually. Santana fell into a slumber once she felt Brittany's breathing start to even out and her tears stopped falling. " Goodnight Britt-Britt" she whispered before she snuggled into her side.

Brittany woke up to a sleeping Santana under her arm. She smiled to herself before she carefully slipped out of bed. 'At least there's one good thing in her life, or rather person' she thought as she walked into Santana's bathroom. She splashed water into her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her bright blue eyes were now dark and grey looking. They were red and puffy with dark bags under them. She had dry tears all over her cheeks. It was 2:00 am and she hadn't gotten much sleep. She got back into bed beside her best friend and lied there. She would constantly glance at Santana, always thinking to herself, that she doesn't know how she would get through any of this without her. She was hoping in some miraculous way she'd wake up to comfort but after about an hour of staring at the ceiling and listening to her friend's breathing she fell back asleep. "No! Please don't!" Brittany screamed.

"Brittany! Baby what's wrong? Wake up!" Santana cried out. Brittany woke with a startle. "Are you okay?" she asked her friend who just started to calm down and finished her screaming and kicking.

"Yeah..." she looked down to her hands. "...no. I was dreaming that he was here, in your house and he took you too" Brittany said frantically. She couldn't breathe and the tears were falling from her eyes as Santana cradled the distraught girl and rubbed her back, holding her close. "It's alright. It's going to be okay. I'm her, nothing's going to happen to me, or to you. I'm not going anywhere." she tried to calm her. "I know but it felt so real. I can't lose you, I love you". The last part was barely a whisper so Santana almost missed what she had said, she wasn't sure if Brittany wanted her to hear it but he replied, " I love you too, and I'm never going to leave you," she whispered back. She felt Brittany sigh contently at her reply and she internally patted herself on the back for always knowing how to make her friend feel better. She kissed Brittany's forehead and she felt her snuggled even further into her side.

Monday morning Brittany awoke to sun kissing warmth against her skin. The comfort of another body beside her was no longer there, and she found the other side of the bed empty. As she rubbed her sleepy eyes she noticed a small piece of paper on Santana's pillow. She reached over, while seeing the tie on the clock, it read eleven o'clock. She looked at the note and read it quietly to herself .

Good morning beautiful :)

When you're ready to come down breakfast is made.

San

She smiled at the sweetness of the note. She pushed the covers off of her and shrugged out of bed. She pulled Santana's big sweater over her head and brushed her teeth. She walked downstairs to find her best friend making pancakes. She tiptoed behind her and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl as Santana leaned into her and soaked up the moment. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she turned around to face the tall, beautiful blond in front of her. "Better now that I've seen you this morning. I'm sorry about the nightmares this weekend."

"It's absolutely fine. You've been through a lot in the past week, I understand." Except she didn't know the extent of the situation. She didn't know about the notes and the threats but she wasn't going anywhere. "Thank you.." Brittany said as she pulled the Latina in for a hug. "for...everything". Brittany knew she was thanking the girl for last night but the amount she was thanking her for was an endless list. "You're very welcome. I would do anything for you." They were extremely close at this point. Santana cleared her throat and asked "So, what would you like to do today Britt?"

"Nothing. Do you think we could just stay here today, watch some movies and cuddle on the couch or your bed?" Santana loved the sound of that. Her favourite part about watching movies with her best friend was that they would always cuddle. "Absolutely! It beats going to school" Santana replied. "Speaking of school, you don't have to stay here with me. I know how much you hate missing school even though you hate to admit it." Brittany said.

"True, I hate missing school, but that's mostly if you aren't there. I'm staying with you, I'm not leaving you alone." Brittany smiled at this comment and blushed a bit. They walked over to the living room and Santana put the DVD into the player. "What movie did you pick?" Brittany asked.

"It's a surpriiise" she said in a teasing voice.

As the movie started to play Brittany squealed. "Finding Nemo, My favourite!" Santana giggled as she already knew that Brittany loved Disney movies. They sat there as the opening scene played out. Brittany gently rested her head on Santana's lap as her blond hair was falling between Santana's tanned fingers.

Half way through the movie Brittany's phone started to ring. "Hello?" When nobody answered she continued. "Hello? Who is this?" The other line said something Brittany could barely make out but the voice made her freeze and the line went dead. Santana had a worried expression on her face as she looked at the speechless girl. "Honey, who was that? " Brittany just sat there staring at her phone .

"My d-dad..." she stuttered out.


End file.
